


Idle Gossip

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The one when Jackie Tyler is told the woman with her daughter is her wife.





	Idle Gossip

Over the years, Jackie Tyler had to put up with idle gossip from her neighbours about her daughter.  

The running rumour in the estate was that her daughter couldn’t settle down. And it did seem like that to the tenants.

Rose Tyler.

Looking like she had a different man every few years or so when she visited her mother.

Jackie had gotten used to having a different incarnation every now and then. She had long accepted that her daughter was in love with an alien. But nothing had prepared her for what was going to occur.

When Rose had visited again, Jackie wondered where the wild haired grey older man was. She quite liked this regeneration. More mature, not like his previous self, looking like a child and acting like it as well half the time.

She was shell shocked when Rose told her mother that the blonde haired woman with her was her wife.

“What do you mean your wife? Is she human? Did you and the angry eyebrows break up?!!”

Rose just shook her head.

“No, Mum. She’s still the Doctor. Just now a woman” she explained, smiling, taking the other woman’s hand in her own.

Now, the neighbours would have something to talk about.


End file.
